


Roman's Adventures in Wonderland

by AstroZone



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A bunch of made up terms that'll be explained, Alice in Wonderland References, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dreamers, Fantasy AU, M/M, Polyamory, Prince of Hearts, Roman's the Prince of Hearts, Side Project, Wonderland AU, based off Ever After High, based off Heartless by Marissa Meyer, fairytale AU, it kinda just works, lowkey tho, references to Alice Through the Looking-Glass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroZone/pseuds/AstroZone
Summary: Welcome to Wonderland, we're sure it's different from your own.Roman is the Prince of Hearts, son of the King and Queen of Hearts. He's known Wonderland all his life, and knows the Kingdom of Hearts like the back of his hand.So when a mysterious Dreamer, those who appear in Wonderland in a dream, arrives in Hearts, he takes the opportunity to learn about the Waking Realm, along with his friends Patton and Logan.Roman finds himself falling for the Dreamer in purple, which sounds spectacular, but Roman knows he'll disappear back to his world eventually.Can Roman, Prince of Hearts and stealer of hearts, get over this one little crush?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 48
Kudos: 74





	1. What's Confusing to You is Normal to Me

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my friend cookie for coming up with 'Roman, Prince of Hearts and stealer of hearts'. I love you platonically friend.
> 
> and YES I know I'm supposed to be focused on SBH but I got this idea and I couldn't forget about because I adore Wonderland. SBH will still be updated consistently, but I'm considering this a side project. I hope to update this at *least* once a month? It'll probably be more than that because I adore fantasy and wanna take a shot at writing it. Also I have poor impulse control.
> 
> Deceit and Remus won't appear until later whoops.
> 
> uh my tumblr is astrozones k bai

“Off with his head!”

  
  


The words echoed down the hall as the Prince of Hearts strode through to get to his station. Being one of the few Cards without a role  _ in  _ cards, there were different rules to follow. Sometimes the rules were that there were no rules, but that only happened at noon on the second Tuesday of the month. 

Usually, he wasn’t requested in court, but this was a spectacularly special day for the Kingdom of Hearts. A Dreamer was found meandering the southern hills and was immediately chosen to be transported to the castle, as per the Queen’s request.

His mother had never liked Dreamers, and that hatred had only grown when the last Dreamer, Alice, had managed to escape before proper punishment. Come to think of it, most people in Wonderland didn’t like Dreamers, they demanded ‘proper’ rules to be put in place. Demanding the Clouds not walk where they chose, and the animals become illiterate. 

Some liked them, though.

He paused his walking when he noticed a portrait with a peculiar grin. He smiled back at it, which caused a pair of eyes to appear above it.

The New Cat of Cheshire appeared in front of him a few seconds later. Well, the rest of him, he supposed, appearing as a full human.

“Hello, Patton,” he greeted. Patton squealed. “How’s it been in Cheshire?”

“Oh, it’s been great! My mother is attempting to get more people to join.” the bright boy grinned. “But of course, that’s not the topic of the day! Are you excited to see the Dreamer?”

“Of course, “ the Prince started. “I only hope I can convince my mother to let him live, I’d love to know what the Waking Realm is like.”

“Oh, Roman!” he skipped around the Prince. “I almost can’t wait! When is the trial, again?” Roman shook his head fondly, the Cat had a terrible case of the Forgets recently.

“Just a minute past 4:56, Patton. Or in 3 hours and 26 minutes, depending on how Mother is feeling.”

“Ah, yes! Of course, I remember now. Oh, I do hope it’s a minute past 4:56, that’s only in 10 minutes!” Patton twirled in place before disappearing, only to reappear, grin and all, further down the hall moments later. 

Roman adjusted his crown before catching up to his friend. He glanced at the portraits lining the hall once more, portraits of whoever the Queen deemed worthy enough to be immortalized. There were plenty of portraits of herself, of course, because the King and Queen were the most worthy. At least in Hearts.

“Do you know what happened to the Ace of Diamonds? I heard the roses in my room whispering something about him. They wouldn’t tell me what, though.” he asked, turning back to his bouncy friend. Patton shrugged in response. 

“I’m afraid not, I haven’t been to Diamonds in a while. My mother’s been busy in Cheshire, so I’ve only been able to go to Clubs and Hearts recently.” he explained, followed by a worried noise. “Would the Queen allow me to attend the trial?”

“Well, if you weren’t invited, I suppose not. But you can always watch from the rafters.” Roman suggested, gesturing towards the courtroom. 

Patton was about to say something before a timer went off. Both boys looked for the source, only to find a very cross-looking bunny. 

Suddenly, the bunny was no more, replaced by a tall, professional man.

“Prince Roman, you are late to the courtroom. Your mother will be very displeased.” the man said. Roman scoffed. 

“My mother will be fine, Logan. I take it she’s decided to start it now, then? I am almost to the courtroom, and I would be there already if we hadn’t encountered.” he snarked, Logan’s gaze quickly turning into a glare.

“Aw, Roman! C’mon, Logan’s our friend! He’s just trying to be helpful!” Patton cooed. Roman smiled.

“Of course, I apologize Logan. Now, let us get going, yes?”

Patton disappeared, his grin left behind to say ‘See ya!’ before it disappeared along with the man. Logan fell into step behind him.

—

Roman entered the courtroom through a side door, stopping as soon as he entered. He wouldn’t walk to his place until he was called, it would be unruly to do so. And, as the Prince, he must always be ruly.

The downside was that, from his position, he couldn’t see the Dreamer that had been called for trial. From his voice, he could determine that the Dreamer must be shy, or had an illness that made him quieter. 

He looked at his mother, watching as she slumped back in her seat, bored. Trials had always tanked her mood, unfortunately. 

“If I’m being honest, I don’t know why I’m here.” the quiet voice said. “This place is… very confusing.” The Queen sighed.

“Well, I was never the expert on Dreamers, the Prince is more interested in you than I am. Speaking of- ROOOOMAAAAAN!” she screeched, many members of the court wincing at the tone.

Roman was at his mother’s side a moment later, and with a glance he could see that Logan still stood at the door. Good, Logan had never been one to break rules.

“Yes, Mother?” he greeted.

“You’ve always been more interested in these Dreamers, what do you think should be done with him, dear?”

Roman turned his gaze to the Dreamer standing in the middle of the room. It was a he, looking as nervous as his voice had given off. He had a patchwork hoodie and ripped jeans, perhaps he had been in a fight. Roman also noticed he had purple hair, a contrast to his own bright red.

“Well, he does have purple hair, Mother. That is something interesting, is it not? I suggest he be let out to roam, with a couple members of staff to follow. Perhaps we can understand them more, and find out about the Waking Realm.”

His mother nodded in agreement, sitting upright. The King looked surprised at the sudden movement beside him.

“Then I decree that this Dreamer be released, and be accompanied by Prince Roman and 2 members of his choosing!”

Roman nearly choked. Him? The Prince of Hearts? Why, it wasn’t Opposite Day yet, was it? It couldn’t be, everything was normal. Wasn’t he supposed to be doing more princely things than following a boy around the land he’d grown up in?

“Me, Mother?” he asked. The Queen nodded before dismissing the court.

“Of course. Choose two others to accompany you, dear.”

Roman’s answer was almost immediate, his two closest friends being the only ones he could ever imagine joining him.

“The New Cat of Cheshire, Patton, and the White Bunny, Logan.”

“Dear, are you sure about the Cheshire? They are notorious for disappearing, after all.” his mother asked. Roman smiled, she never would get over the Cheshire Cat’s tricks.

“Of course, Mother. Patton is much more kind than the Cheshire Cat, and I couldn’t think of any two citizens more worthy.”

—

Roman quickly found himself being escorted to the outskirts of Hearts, along with his two friends and the Dreamer. He thanked the Cards that had brought him, and dismissed them back to the Deck. 

“I’m afraid I don’t… quite understand what’s happening.” the Dreamer said. The others turned to him. He supposed the Dreamer was cute, dots littering his face, and purple hair looked soft to the touch. Up close, the patchwork seemed to be entirely intentional, and he had a sort of headband with ovals at the bottom wrapped around his neck.

“I am the Prince of Hearts, you may call me Roman. The King and Queen are my parents, and we will be escorting you on your journey, wherever you may choose to go.”

The Dreamer still looked confused, turning towards the other two, who were observing from a fair distance away. Patton grinned, before disappearing. He heard Virgil gasp beside him, so Cheshire Cats were off the list for beings in the Waking Realm.

Patton appeared right in front of the boy, giving him a tight hug. The poor Dreamer looked like he was about to combust, and that wouldn’t do good for the journey. Roman tapped Patton on the shoulder, as a warning that the Dreamer looked panicked. His friend quickly backed off.

“Heh, sorry! I’m just so excited to meet you! I’m Patton, the New Cat of Cheshire!”

“The what-” the Dreamer attempted, before Logan cut him off. 

“And I am Logan, the White Bunny. Who are you?”

The Dreamer took a deep breath, lifting his pointer finger up as a gesture that the other three weren’t used to. They waited for a few seconds before the Dreamer spoke up.

“Sorry, um, this is all a  _ lot _ . I, well, I’m Virgil. Nice to... meet you?” Virgil, what a beautiful name, said the last part as if it were a question. “Where am I?”

“Why, you’re in Wonderland, of course! Hearts, to be specific. And what is your title?” Roman asked. This seemed to only add to Virgil’s confusion. 

“ _ Wonderwhat? _ And, I don’t have a title, at least not that I know of. I’m from America, so… yeah...” He trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Wonder _ land _ . And Virgil of America, it is a great pleasure to meet you. We haven’t had a Dreamer in Hearts for so long, I was beginning to wonder if Alice had somehow cursed us to have anymore. Not that I have met Alice, of course, I wasn’t alive when she came here.” Roman said. “I apologize, I’m rambling. Do I make sense?”

“Not at all but… uh, why are people looking at us?”

Roman looked around, the townspeople residing in Swords, the farthest town of Hearts, were starting to come out of their homes, curious about the Dreamer.

“Ah, they’re just curious, Virgil, they’ve hardly seen a Dreamer. If you would like to leave, you may. We shall follow you wherever.”

“So you’re… essentially stalking me? No, scratch that, you’re straight up stalking me!” Virgil shouted, Patton wincing back in pain, senses heightened even when he wasn’t a cat.

“It’s for research purposes,” Logan chimed in. “And the Queen ordered us to.”

Virgil just glared at them before saying, “Okay then. Well, why you?” he gestured towards the other three.

“There’s multiple reasons. My mother knows I have a fascination with Dreamers and how they work. But also because, as the Prince of Hearts, I have the ability to go to the other Kingdoms without the risk of being killed.” Roman paused at this, before continuing. 

“Jokers are the only other Card with that power, but that depends on what Game was last played. I hate Games, it’s so  _ boring _ sitting on the sidelines, especially during Solitaire. But I digress, that’s why I’m here, and Patton and Logan are here because they’re my friends.” He grinned. Virgil looked like he was having an existential crisis.

“Okay, I’m just- I’m just not gonna ask anymore, it only leads to more questions,” Virgil started walking away from Swords, the other three following. “Actually, I do wanna know, why the hell do you keep calling me ‘A Dreamer’?” 

“Well,” Roman started. “It always seems to be a dream once you leave. That’s what we’ve figured out, after all. People come here and talk about being from a land called Chess, or Earth, and citizens might wake up and start talking about visiting those lands, but it seeming to just be a dream.

“Therefore, we call those who come to us in a dream, Dreamers. Some talk of going to different lands from Chess and Earth, but there are a lot of false claims.” Roman finished, keeping up pace with the Dreamer. He seemed to ponder over this.

“This doesn’t feel like a dream,” he said after a few minutes. Roman laughed.

“I should hope not! I live here, after all. Perhaps  _ your _ world is the dream.” he suggested. Virgil winced.

“At this point, I’m not sure what’s a dream and what’s not, really.” he mumbled. Roman nodded.

“Who does? We’re all mad here, who’s to say what’s the dream and what’s not?” Patton chimed in.

“Mad? I’m not angry,” Virgil said. Roman, Patton, and Logan looked at each other in amusement.

“Not  _ that _ kind of mad, I’m afraid. More like-” Roman started.

“Nonsensical,” Logan suggested.

“Cuckoo!” Patton supplied.

“Crazy,” Roman agreed, turning to Virgil. 

“Insane?” he offered. Roman smiled.

  
  


“Exactly.”


	2. A Chapter for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just chillin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be updated at least once a month? Well I wrote most of this in December, does that count?

“You have a sWORD?!” Virgil screeched, jumping back. Roman gave him an odd look.

All he had done was take out his sword to tap a mysterious substance with, so he could be a safe distance away, and suddenly Virgil was screaming. He tapped it anyway and watched it fly into the sky.

“ _ He has a sword, _ ” the Dreamer wheezed out. Roman sheathed the weapon, padding over to his friend, (yes, he already considered Virgil his friend. Shut up.)

“Is everything alright? I didn’t mean to alarm you,” Roman said softly, stopping a safe distance away. Virgil held his head with his hands, staring down at the ground. 

“Yeh, I- uh… ‘M a little discombobulated,” he mumbled. Patton snorted behind them.

“Discombobulated- that’s a fun word!” Patton chirped. 

“Why do you have a sword- in 2019?!” Virgil continued. “This isn’t some Renaissance Fair or something- oh god, is it? And you all just kidnapped me or something!?”

“Virgil, I can assure you,” Roman started, kneeling next to the boy. “We haven’t kidnapped you, we’ve let you wander around on your own will, after all. I don’t know what fair you’re talking about but I can confirm that this is not that. Our worlds are different, I suppose, and here having a sword is normal. I’m guessing it’s not in yours?”

Virgil shook his head. “No, no… it’s… it’s been a stressful day.”

“Understandable,” Roman said. Virgil’s head shot up. “We can rest if you’d like, after all, you’re who we’re following.”

“Stalking,” Virgil corrected under his breath. Roman flicked him. “Ow! Okay, alright, let’s just… go rest under those trees.”

\--

Roman and Virgil sat underneath the trees at the edge of a forest. Logan, after turning into a bunny (causing Virgil a fright), had hopped off to go scout around the area for any threats. Patton, having turned into a cat (frightening Virgil even more, poor thing), was rested in Roman’s lap as he calmly pet him.

Roman glanced over at Virgil, his friend chewing on the edge of his sleeves. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, and glanced around anxiously. Roman went to comfort him.

“Can I touch your hair?”

… Well that wasn’t what he meant to say at all.

“What? I- sure, I guess.”

Roman smiled, running a hand through the boy’s hair, holding a couple strands up to observe.

“Apologies, I’ve just never seen purple hair before. It’s beautiful.” He commented, unaware to how Virgil’s face heated up.

“Do you… not have hair dye here?” At Roman’s dubious look, he continued. “My hair’s usually brown, but I used dye to make it purple. I just- your hair’s an unnatural color- at least in my world- and I had assumed it was dyed too.”

“Fascinating,” the prince uttered, making Virgil blush more. He wasn’t used to this much… positive attention. Especially from  beautiful princes.

The cat-  _ Patton, _ he reminded himself. His name was Patton and he was a human- or… Cheshire or whatever the hell Prince Roman had said. Patton was starting to snore, eventually falling off the Prince’s lap. Roman’s head snapped towards his friend, watching as the cat slept on, disappearing and reappearing in time with his snores, his grin being the only sign he was staying still. 

The royal giggled, watching his friend’s paw twitch in his sleep, unaware that the Dreamer was watching him.

Virgil had always been a loner. No one really cared about him, except for a few people, though they… eventually left. So he wasn’t used to being someone’s center of attention. Whenever he was, he tended to fall fast. Fall for pretty smiles, kind words, and a twinge of idiocy thrown into the mix. 

So yeah, he had a bit of a crush on the weird prince from this strange world that he still wasn’t sure actually existed. Maybe he had gotten high? Didn’t sound like him, but it seemed to be a reasonable explanation to all of this.

He started fidgeting with his hoodie strings once more when the prince returned his gaze to him.

“Wherever did you get your jacket?” he asked, criss-crossing his legs as he turned. 

“Uh, I dunno, from some store a while ago. I put on the patches, though.” he said. Roman reached out like he was going to touch it, before faltering back. 

“That’s super cool.  _ You’re _ super cool, I-” the prince cut himself off, as Virgil’s face flushed. “Apologies, Virgil, I find you and your world… fascinating. You’re so different, I tend to get carried away in my thoughts.”

“I-it’s fine,” Virgil stuttered out. Roman smiled back at him. “I- uh, I find this place interesting, too. It’s… weird. In a good way!” 

Roman laughed as Virgil continued, “Where I’m from, animals don’t usually… change form so easily, or talk. I kinda like it though,”

Roman nodded, turning away from the Dreamer. He watched his friend disappear and reappear a couple more times before the cat appeared on Virgil’s lap. Roman found himself smiling again as the Dreamer floundered around for what to do, before eventually settling on petting the Cheshire as Roman had done before. 

The Dreamer seemed to be adapting well to Wonderland, unlike the stories that had been spun a thousand times before. In most, the Dreamer would yell, and scream, and fight at Wonderland and all those who lived in his world. In others, they’d mean well, but cause a ruckus, leaving chaos everywhere they walked.

His Dreamer, on the other hand, stayed confused, snapping out at times, but attempting to understand Roman’s world. His friends or himself would explain everything he asked- well, everything that had a reason as to why it happened. Sometimes, like with “Why do the clouds walk around?” the answer was just “because”. 

Although, sometimes Roman didn’t know the answer to Virgil’s questions. Stuff like “How did I get here?” or “How do I get back?” were thrown around, and even Logan had to admit he didn’t know. 

Slowly but surely, Virgil came to start accepting things. The stuff that Roman  _ thought _ he would question, he only gave a double take. 

They continued along their path after a few minutes, staying near the edge of the forest. Virgil seemed bored, yet still curious. He was still poking around and questioning things, but it was obvious he was looking for something  _ more _ , more of what Wonderland had to offer.

And Roman had  _ just  _ the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl the ending falls flat but I really wanted to update for y'all
> 
> IMPORTANT
> 
> hey gays I made a discord server! For all your discord needs! And also because I accidentally invaded the KHS discord with people reading SBH the other day all because I promoted it. So now you can yell at me face to face! I'd love to see you all there because I love you all. <3
> 
> https://discord.gg/njxscPm
> 
> And don't worry, the invite link will never expire.


	3. Friendly Followers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, Logan, Roman and Virgil all exist. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awkward yeehaw*
> 
> Me? Struggling to update SBH? Nahhhhhhhh.... yeahhhh.......... Sorry, but have this instead!!

“Where are we going, again?” Roman asked as they walked, getting a couple of incredulous looks from his companions. “What?”

“You’re the one who offered to guide us,” Virgil said flatly. “And you don’t even know where we’re going?”

“Wellllll, I _ did _ know where we were going, until I didn’t,” Roman said, spinning around in place for dramatic effect. Virgil looked unamused. ‘ _ Sucks to be him _ ,’ Roman thought. ‘ _ I’m hilarious.’ _

“Ah!” he shouted suddenly, snapping his fingers. “I remember now! Follow meee, please!” he turned towards the left, hearing a couple sighs from behind him, but he continued on without a thought.

He was suddenly hit with the fact that their journey would, eventually, be over. Ah, curses! Roman really did get attached too fast. He faltered slightly in his confident stroll, before chastising himself. _ Get your act together, Roman. _

“Roman?” Logan questioned from behind him. He spun around, walking backwards as they treaded through the forest. “Are you quite alright?”

“Of course!” he said with a grin. “Whatever made you think otherwise?” Logan raised an eyebrow at that.

“You’re walking weirdly, like you always do when you’re overwhelmed.” 

Roman scoffed, gesturing as though he pushed the thought away. _ Prince Roman of Hearts, the Actor of our show. _

“Just tired, Sour Honey Bun, no need to fret.”

“But, we were _ just _resting-”

“Yes, _ resting _, not sleeping. Calm down.” Roman assured, the bunny quieting down with a narrow of his eyes. Roman stuck his tongue out at his friend, and, in a fantastic show of agility, tripped over a rock and tumbled backwards down a hill.

Patton appeared behind him to catch him just before he hit the bottom of the hill.

“Ah, spades,” he cursed as Patton helped maneuver him into a sitting position. “Didn’t mean to do that.”

“Oh my goodness, you are so dumb,” Virgil said, skidding to a stop beside them. Roman blearily watched as Logan made his way down much more calmly.

“Wait- hey!” he exclaimed, snapping back into reality and processing what was happening. “I’m the only one allowed to call myself dumb!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Sure, Princey,” he rolled his eyes, Logan finally reaching the bottom. “Nice of you to finally join us, Logan.”

“I refuse to partake in such a display of disarray,” was all Logan responded with. “Shall we continue?”

“We shall,” Roman said, Patton helping him up into a standing position. “Let us continue our perilous quest!”

\--

That quest, as it turned out, led them to an old yellow house across a river.

“Where the hell are we,” Logan asked.

“A house!” Roman replied, helpfully. “A house of an old friend.”

Patton appeared on the other side of the riverbank, being the lucky one out of all of them who could be on the other end in a flash (well, however long it took him to disappear and reappear).

The others had to wade through the river. Some more… willing than others.

That’s not to say Logan adored getting his pants wet, but he was all too familiar with being dragged into worse situations. Roman, on the other hand, was typically the one who dragged Logan and Patton into those worse situations _ with _ him, so he would’ve done it without a care.

That is, if Virgil hadn’t started freaking out.

“Why the hell is the water purple! Water shouldn’t be purple! There’s no telling how many things are in there that want to kill me!”

“Virgil, please, calm down. Logan made it across just fine! Nothing in there will hurt us!” That last part was a lie, but Roman would instantly take it upon himself to kill the threatening creature if that happened.

“Maybe nothing will hurt _ you guys _ , since you _ live _ here, but there’s no telling for me!” 

“C’mon, it’s purple just like your hair!”

“_ How is that supposed to help-! _”

They bickered on for a few moments more, Patton eventually rejoining them to try and smooth out the argument. After 10 minutes of it going nowhere, Roman elected to just pick up a squirming Virgil and carry him across the waters, ignoring his cries of “I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die,” as he crossed the water in just under 30 seconds, depositing his friend on the ground.

After a few more moments of Virgil screeching at him, Roman, out of the corner of his eye, saw someone coming out of the house. He poked Virgil a couple times, eventually resorting to picking up Virgil once more to carry him over to the other man.

“Roman,” the other man said as a greeting, half of his face was that of a snake. Roman smiled at him.

“Hey, Dee! These are my friends! We came to see you!” Dee raised an eyebrow at that, looking pointedly at the pouty Virgil.

“Even the screaming one?” At Roman’s nod, he continued. “Horrible, go away,” he said, opening the door and gesturing them inside, Roman (and therefore Virgil) happily obliging. The others were a bit more cautious, but followed suit.

“Is Dahlia still here, too?” Roman asked, heading upstairs when Dee pointed down. He didn’t even bother to put down Virgil.

“She’ll never be back, ever,” Dee said, turning to Patton and Logan with a smile. They both looked at him, concerned. 

“Well, uh, hi! I’m Patton, the New Cat of Cheshire, and this is Logan, the White Bunny. Who’re you?”

“My name is Eric,” he said with a sigh. The other two looked at each other.

“Your name is Eric?” Logan asked. Dee nodded.

“Yes, my name is Jordan.”

“... What?” Logan said incredulously. 

This went on for a couple minutes, Dee getting increasingly frustrated every time he corrected his name to something else, confusing the others even further.

“Golly, what _ isn’t _your name at this point?” Patton chuckled awkwardly, missing how the snake man perked up.

“Deceit,” he said. The other two looked up at him.

“What- is that your name? Deceit?” Logan asked.

“No,” Dee said with a smile. “My name _isn’t_ _Deceit at all_.”

On a whim, Logan said, “Nice to meet you Deceit,”

“The pleasure is not mine,” Deceit said with a bow. Patton and Logan still remained a little confused, but felt that they understood the situation. Deceit was, apparently, forced to lie. A little confusing, but manageable. They felt they could trust the guy.

  
  
  


Until they heard a scream from upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed, and I do apologize for the delay on Sanders Behavioral Health. Writing just wasn't working with me the past few days, but as I've removed any goal for a word count in this fic, it's just... a little more easy to write for as I feel I don't have many limitations, reality or otherwise.
> 
> Also, a bunch of my friends seem to prefer this over SBH which honestly, mood, but SBH is my little angst child and I'm not gonna give it up or anything.
> 
> So yeah, Deceit's here now! First time with that, and he's probably a bit different from canon Dee but I hope I did him well. Mr. Snake Boy fits in so well with Wonderland as-is but I still wanted to make a few changes in the lying pattern.
> 
> *hug* I love y'all
> 
> Mm promotions, yeah? Ways to contact me are through tumblr (astrozones), twitter (astrozone3), wattpad (AstroZone) aaaaaaaaand my discord server!!! My username is AstroZone#2971 .Again, please join my server y'all I love talking to people even if you couldn't care less about my stories.
> 
> https://discord.gg/Z9x5JPe
> 
> Bye, all my love,  
Aster.


	4. Deceit Joins The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally appeared again on this fic
> 
> it's me
> 
> the author
> 
> :3

Patton quickly appeared at the top of the staircase, ears swiveling around as he searched for the source of the scream. Breathe in, breathe out, disappearing was as easy as blinking for the Cheshire. Or… as easy as breathing. Something like that. 

His head poked out around the corner, immediately focusing on the scene at the end of the hallway. His body joined him soon after.

Roman stood, arms crossed and looking huffy as he faced Virgil, who was on the ground staring at… something else in a room Patton couldn’t see. 

“Diamonds, Virgil! Could you at  _ least _ not take out my ears by screaming next time?” Roman said, rubbing at his ears absentmindedly. Virgil glared at him like he was insane (and maybe they all were).

“What the hell are you talking about? There’s- you- what is  _ happening? _ ” Virgil spluttered, glancing back over to the room. There stood a girl about a foot tall, with button eyes and skin made of thread. She tilted her head.

“Whats’is?” She said, her accent slurring her words a bit. “Why’s’e scared?”

“This is Virgil, he’s a Dreamer to Wonderland,” Roman explained. “He’s not used to most of the stuff here.”

“ _ What the heeeell _ ,” Virgil whispered.

“Oh! Hallo!” She grinned, mouth parting to reveal stitched teeth. “I’m Dollia! That’s D-O-L-L-I-A. Issa weird spellin’, I know. Creator thought it’d be funny if my name matched my… uh… species! That’s the word!”

Virgil just made a vague sound of distress.

“You’re- you- you’re an inanimate object!”

“Does this look inanimate to you? If I can talk, and I can move, who’s to say I can’t do anything I want?”

“Like what?”

“I’unno, cook? I can cook.”

“... Okay,” Virgil took a couple deep breaths. “Okay. Well, it’s… nice to meet you, Dollia.”

Dollia grinned. “You too, buckaroo!”

“And this is Deceit,” Roman cut in, gesturing towards the man in question. “He says he has another name, but he can’t tell me it, and Deceit just stuck. Oh! Yeah, and he speaks in lies.”

“He what?” Virgil interjected. 

“You get used to it after a while.”

“No- I mean… why?” Virgil asked, turning towards Deceit, who simply rolled his eyes.

“Because,  _ obviously _ I have a choice.” 

“... Oh.” Virgil shoved his head in his hands, mumbling, “I think I need to go sit down…”

“Pardon? You’re sitting down right now.” Logan said. Virgil sighed softly.

“I mean like… in a comfortable place.”

“There’s definitely not a couch downstairs,” Deceit said. Virgil nodded, standing up and heading towards the staircase while his brain was on autopilot.

This  _ definitely _ was a dream at this point. There was no other explanation for it. Now, Virgil had never considered himself to be particularly creative enough to make up all of this, but there was absolutely no other possible way. Nope. Nada.

Now, only to prove it, which was simple. All he had to do was something impossible at will. Like- flying! He could fly! He closed his eyes, carefully concentrating on flying. Just lift off the couch, and into the air. Easy.

Well- okay, maybe he couldn’t fly. And he couldn’t do anything else like summoning things at will, either. Which was especially disappointing, because there was nothing he wouldn’t give for a hotdog right now.

So. Not a dream. Which was… worrying.

Because if this wasn’t a dream, then  _ what the hell was it _ . There was no way this was real, it couldn’t be.

But it  _ was _ , and that’s what was frustrating about it!

He sighed. Okay, so first off, with Roman. Prince Roman, because at least this realm seemed to have typical royalty titles. 

To make use of a recent discovery, Virgil noted that Roman had  _ literal _ heart eyes. Like, his pupils were in the shape of hearts. No idea what that did for his eyesight, but whatever. Not to mention his clothes were decked out in hearts aplenty, including his heels. He supposed that was because he was from a kingdom called Hearts, since apparently their countries were based off of a card deck?

Not to mention his hair, while attractive, was a bright in-between of red and pink. And above that was a small crown, floating above his head because fuck physics or whatever, right?

Then there was Patton, who could turn into a cat. Completely normal, right. Not to mention that he could make any part of his body disappear at will. Did he have organs to worry about moving? Or was it just- automatic, like blinking? He had bright yellow cat eyes, too, along with cat ears (right where his  _ normal _ ears would be), and a fluffy cat tail. In his cat-form, or whatever he was supposed to call it, he was a brown tabby. 

There was also the ever-stoic Logan, who’s appearance of white hair and a fluffy bunny tail greatly contrasted his personality. He had heart eyes, too, which didn’t help. Maybe people who were born in Hearts had heart eyes? Patton didn’t, but 2/3 suggested a bit more than a coincidence. 

Not to mention that Deceit guy, who had a spade in one of his eyes, the other being that of a snake. He barely freaked out about that, oddly enough. Maybe they were in ‘Spades’, or something? That is, if their countries were, in fact, based off of a card deck. Or continents, perhaps? Whatever. Snake dude was just as weird as the rest of them.

And Dollia just had buttons for eyes, and was entirely stitched with thread. Coraline and Annabelle had messed up his view of dolls, okay? They just freaked him out,  _ especially _ if they were moving.

All in all; what the hell was a Wonderland and why didn’t it care for normal world rules, like,  _ at all _ .

“Virgillllllll,” Roman’s voice droned. Virgil looked towards the staircase where he was walking down. “Are you done moping around yet? I’m bored.”

“Uh,” he said elegantly. “Don’t you have the others to talk to?”

“But I want to continue our lovely adventure! The sky’s the limit, Virgil, and by Diamonds I want to fly with the birds!”

Virgil blinked once, twice, before asking, “You can fly?” Roman sighed.

“No, but I wish I could. Now  _ come onnn _ , let’s go! There’s fun to be had! Oh, by the way, can Deceit join us?”

“... Sure?”

A soft  _ “yes!”  _ could be heard from upstairs.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait?
> 
> hearts to y'all <3
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/vVKBPzg
> 
> Tumblr: astrozones
> 
> Twitter: astrozone3

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell im a slut for fairytales
> 
> also comment maybe


End file.
